


hiding.

by spitbox



Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight ( 2008 )
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitbox/pseuds/spitbox
Summary: usually, he would come home from ‘work’ with arthur on the bed, either sleeping or smoking a cigarette. but this time he was no where to be found. it sent a panic through j. what if he ran away? or someone took him away?hands trembling, he ruffled his brown-green hair and took a deep breath.a drink. he needed a drink.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker, Arthur Fleck/Joker ( Heath Ledger ), Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first time writing on this site, and for heathjo + arthur so im very excited to be doing more!! enjoy this short fic :D <3

“arthur?” the usual rough and scratchy voice of the fragile males lover calls as he shuts the door of their messy home. hanging up his purple coat, he runs his gloved fingers along the tearing wallpaper as he looks around for his little doll and takes a few steps to the mattress on the floor.  
usually, he would come home from ‘work’ with arthur on the bed, either sleeping or smoking a cigarette. but this time he was no where to be found. it sent a panic through j. what if he ran away? or someone took him away?  
hands trembling, he ruffled his brown-green hair and took a deep breath.  
a drink. he needed a drink.  
moving almost cat like to the small kitchen, he didn’t hesitate to open the thin handle of the fridge. though, what was inside was.. most definitely not what he was expecting.  
“shit— arthur?” he spoke, eyes a bit wide as he gazed down at the thin male. he sat with legs to his chest, arms around them and faced buried into them as his body pressed against the cold wall of the fridge.  
“hi..” he mumbled, moving nothing but his eyes to look up at the clown. “could you shut the door?” he asked as if we was going to melt from the rooms heat if he didnt. j stared down at him, lips parted. letting go of the handle and dropping to his knees slowly and gently, moving his hand to pull the boys head up by his hair. arthur didnt even wince. just let his head fall the bit out of the fridge opening and into the gloved hands that held it.  
“im sorry.” he murmured, hands still loosely around his legs as he let his body face the much larger one. the other didnt speak, yet took his lovers face into his hands and stare down at him. the cool air of the refrigerator making both of their skin grace goosebumps as the sat in sweet, utter silence. just staring.  
finally, with a small tilt of the head, the cut smile clown leaned to press a warm kiss to arthurs lips and caress his face with his fingertips.


End file.
